Romeo's Problem
by Lady Hart
Summary: At Takahashi High, everyone is getting ready for the new play "Romeo and Juliet". Things get complicated... pairings get mixed in the play: SxI, MxKi, KoxKa; later: SxM, KaxI, KoxKi
1. Prologue: Not So Cool

**LH: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (I wish)**

Prologue: Not So Cool

"Romeo and Juliet! Cool!"

"Uh, Kagome, not so cool," Sango said as they looked at the sign up sheet for the next school play.

"Don't you think it would be romantic? I mean, if you and Miroku got casted for the lead roles," Kagome squealed with delight.

"I don't think so," Sango shook her head. She knew this would be trouble already. True, Miroku was the best actor the school ever had (and also MVP of the basketball team, head of many clubs, and part of Inuyasha's rock band), he was still a pervert, a liar, a masochistic freak, a…a..

"Will you sign up, Sango?" a smooth voice from behind her sent shivers down her spine.

"She already did," Kagome smiled peppily.

"I did?" Sango looked at the paper and saw that she did.

"So, will I see you at auditions?" Miroku asked her. Sango looked at him and caught her breath. There he was, wearing a black polo with black pants, the typical thespian garments. He short black hair was always in a ponytail and his purple eyes always gave her chills.

"Maybe."

"Good. Maybe we'll have our first kiss together."

_SMACK!_

"You pig!" Sango ran as fast as she could away from him. No way was she going to be paired up with him!

**LH: Oh, yeah! I love Inuyasha! I don't own any of them, but still. However, tell me how I'm doing! Hope I'm not OOC! Man...I have so much crap to do. I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Homeroom Drama

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Broken Alarm Clock

"Wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up, Sango!"

"Shut it, Miroku."

"Who's Miroku?"

"AAAHHHHH!" Sango opened her eyes to see Kohaku, her younger brother, with an "innocent" look on his face.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Sango threw a pillow at him, but Kohaku dodged.

"Geeze, sis, I was just asking!"

"Get OUT!"

"Okay, but you better check what time it is first!"  
"What?" Sango glanced at the clock. It was seven fifty. "CRAP! CLASS STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Oh, yeah! Kagome already left. She hitched a ride with her boyfriend, Koga."

"What? She LEFT me!" Sango rushed to the bathroom and came out in a minute with a pink shirt and a snug pair of jeans. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her bag, and started out the door.

"Sango, are you forgetting something?" Kohaku asked.  
"Oh, yeah! Breakfast!" Sango went to get a pear from the fruit bowl and rushed out the door.

"Sango! Not that! Your…" Kohaku shouted, but Sango was already a good distance off. "Dad, are all girls weird?"

Mr. Sheridan looked from his morning newspaper. He shook his head and sighed. "I am afraid so, my son."

Sango ran and ran as fast as she could to Takahashi High, the best performing arts school in the country. They excelled in everything from painting, to dance, to music, to drama. Sango rushed past the gates and into the school and to her classroom…

"Inuyasha Cox."

"Feh."

"Kikyo Johnson."

"Present"

"Koga McNeil."

"Here, woman."

"Miroku Morrow."

"At your service, milady."

"Sango Sheridan."

"Here!" Sango breathed. She was able to make it to her desk right in time.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Magic?"

"Right. You can go talk about that to Mr. Klassen, the head of the Magician Department. Also, please wear shoes to class."

"Sure, Mrs. Hyatt," Sango laughed and then looked down at her feet. Sure enough, no shoes. Sango turned red once more.

"Kagome Stori."

"Here, ma'm."

"Ginta Dobson."

"Where's the food?"

"Hakaku Abell"

"Woohoo!"

"Is that everyone?"

"I think so," Miroku smiled at Sango and Sango rolled her eyes. There he goes again, flirting with her in homeroom.

"Class, we have a new student." All heads turned to see a pale boy with long unruly black hair. He squinted from his glasses and checked his pocket protector. Inuyasha scoffed and Koga laughed. Kagome glared at them and they stopped.

"Class, this is Naraku Morikawa. He is a transfer student from France."

"His name sounds Japanese. I wonder what it's like to live in France or Japan," Sango said to herself and looked out the window as Naraku glanced around feeblishly.

"Well, let's all make him feel welcome. You can take the seat next to…"

"Please not me. Please not me." Kikyo said to herself.

"Sango." Sango looked back to Mrs. Hyatt and turned red.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sango said, but the voice that came out was from Miroku.

"Well, that is the only seat available."

"I can always move."

"Would you explain to me why you want to situate yourself next to Ms. Sheridan? The last time I let you move, you and Ms. Johnson had a fling," Mrs. Hyatt sighed and Kikyo giggled and hugged Miroku's arm.

"Well, the dean told me that I have to improve in my academics, so I figured that sitting next to the smartest girl in school might influence me to strive better."

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Well, if you say so," Mrs. Hyatt said as Miroku took his messenger bag and took the seat next to Sango.

Sango turned bright red as he looked at her and smiled. _What is he doing?_ Sango thought to herself.

"Mrs. Hyatt! This is sooooooo not fair! Miroku's MY boyfriend! I can't sit next to any other man, but him!"

"Unless any other person would like to move."

"I will," Kagome stood up and Koga looked at her with disbelief.

"That is very kind of you, Ms. Stori."

"Yeah, she's way too nice," Koga grumbled.

"WAIT!" It was Inuyasha's turn to object.

"What now, Mr. Cox?"

"We're working on a project together in Music Theory. Maybe I can sit next to her."

"What is wrong with sitting next to Mr. Abell?"

Inuyasha turned to the geek drooling next to him and shuddered. "Nothing. It's just that it would be easier for me that to go across the room and hunt her down."

"Sure. Why not?"

"What?" Kikyo wailed. "Where do I sit?"

"There is always a spot next to Mr. McNeil."

"Sure." Kikyo sighed and sat next to Koga who scrunched his nose and turned away.

Sango sighed. Homeroom (and first period, since it's in the same room) was going to be long.

Okay, these are the names of the characters (I looked up the voice actors who played the American version of them and here they are: Sango Sheridan (Kelly Sheridan), Miroku Morrow (Kirby Morrow), Inuyasha Cox (Richard Cox), Kagome Stori (Moneca Stori), Shippo Michaels (Jillian Michaels), Kikyo Johnson (Willow Johnson), Koga McNeil (Scott McNeil). There is also Mrs. Kaede Hyatt, Mr. Totosai Newman, Mr. Hachiemon Klassen, and Ms. Kagura Jaud. Freaky, right? Okay! Onward! Yata!


	3. Chapter 2: Just Dance

**Chapter 2: Just Dance**

"Seriously, Kagome…what was passing through your mind when you signed me up for this ridiculous play?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Kagome said to Sango as they walked down the halls of Takahashi High.

"NO!"

"Well…nothing much. I was just thinking that you and Miroku would be cute together. Think about it! The balcony scene! He comes out from the bushes in the moonlight…his hair gleaming! His eyes expectant! He proclaims his love for you and you come out. The you look down at him with love and you two profess your interests! Then…"

"I get it! I GET IT! You have SUCH an active imagination!"

"Well, I have to go now…Inuyasha and I have to prepare for music theory. I'll come by later for auditions too! Where are you off to?"

"I have to go to dance class."  
"Okay, have fun!"

"KAGOME! YOU BETTER GET YOUR *_BLEEP* _DOWN HERE OR ELSE I WILL KILL THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU *_BLEEP*_, I'LL GO IN WHENEVER I WANT TO! I DO ALL OF THE WORK ANYWAY!"

"WHY YOU WENCH!"

"YOU IMBECILE!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I LOATHE YOU TO SUCH AN EXTENT THAT I CAN BARELY STAND BEING WITHIN A TWENTY MILE RADIUS OF YOU!"

_Whoa!_ Sango knew that when Kagome started using 'big words' it meant that she's pissed.

"WHAT? YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME?"

"NO! I LOATHE YOU!"

"WHATEVER THE *_BLEEP* _THAT MEANS!"

"Bye, Sango," Kagome said, trying to clam herself as she marched into the classroom. Sango turned and started to walk away when she started hearing the clanging of instruments being thrown. _Okay…never…EVER…get Kagome mad…_

"Well, well…if it isn't Pima-ballerina Sango," a velvety voice said very close from behind her.

"You…"Sango turned around and came face to face with two ocean blue eyes. "Miroku."

"I love the sound of my name passing through your pilgrim lips…"

"What was up with homeroom? Do you deliberately want to make me miserable?"

"No…actually quite the opposite. I want to give you pleasure in every way possible…"

"You freak! PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sango pushed Miroku away, but ended up falling forward as well. Sango landed right on top of Miroku…in front of her dance class.

"I've always pictured ourselves like this, but not in this type of situation."

Sango turned red as Ms. Jaud came over and gave them a stern look.

"Ms. Sheridan, please make sure that next time you save your public displays of affection to Mr. Morrow for after school."

"Sorry, Madame."

"As for you, Mr. Morrow…please try to control yourself."

"Yes, Madame."

"Since you are already here, do you want to join us?"  
"He has to get to class…" Sango started to say.

"Actually, I have a free period right now," Miroku smiled and looked at Sango.

"Good…we are going to do the Tango."

"NO!" Sango said a little too loudly.

"Is there something wrong with the Tango? Or perhaps you want to clean the whole studio after school?"

"No, Madame."

"Good. Since you are _so _eager to dance, why don't you dance with Mr. Morrow?"

"But…I"

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

Miroku took Sango's hand and placed them on his shoulders. Madame Jaud immediately came over to fix their positions.

"You need to be closer together. Press your bodies together…this is the Dance of LOVE, not the dance of I THINK YOU HAVE COOTIES!"

Sango grimaced as she moved closer. She looked up at Miroku to see if he was making fun of her, only to find that he was staring at her…with strange look in his eyes. Sango turned red and Miroku chuckled. The music began and they moved slowly, but together.

"That's it! More FIRE!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Sango muttered to herself.

"You truly are beautiful in every way."

Sango looked at Miroku, who brought his face closer to his and said, "Like a glass sculpture. You shine even brighter than the sun."

Sango gasped as breathed in her ear. Then, he twirled her and then brought her close to him, feeling her curves. Sango sighed and Miroku kissed her ear. Then, they started to move again, never taking their eyes off of each other. The music started to get faster. Sango felt dizzy…intoxicated by Miroku. As for Miroku, he couldn't get enough of her. The music started to slow down and then…stop. As soon as it did, Miroku kissed her right in the lips. Sango was shocked. Miroku was kissing her…in front of her dance class. Miroku pulled away and smiled. Then, he said nothing and left.

**WHOA! I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! DOES IT SOUND T or SHOULD I CHANGE THE RATING? ALSO, WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? COMMENT ME!**


	4. Chapter 3: Auditions

**LH: I HAVE SO MUCH CRAP TO DO!!!**

**Kagome: Join the club…**

**Inuyasha: I don't get women…why do they have to be all into their 'books'? I mean, they're probably just looking at…**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT! _(Inuyasha falls)_**

**LH: I need one of those. Except for my dog.**

**Miroku: Who happens to be your dog?**

**LH: Come here boy! (_Out from a closet comes Emmett Cullen, from __Twilight_, _WHICH I DO NOT OWN EITHER)_**

**Emmett: I can't believe you made me do this!**

**LH: You said you want to be in my other story, so you got it!**

**Sango: And I thought Inuyasha was brutal…**

**Miroku: Okay…what now?**

**LH: I am going to emphasize something…**

**Sango: What 'something'?**

**LH: Something…you'll find out soon enough. ONWARD!!!**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Sango felt dizzy…intoxicated by Miroku. As for Miroku, he couldn't get enough of her. The music started to slow down and then…stop. As soon as it did, Miroku kissed her right in the lips. Sango was shocked. Miroku was kissing her…in front of her dance class. Miroku pulled away and smiled. Then, he said nothing and left._

**Chapter 3: Auditions**

Sango waited by the auditorium door after school. The school seemed to still be bustling even after school hours. Most of the students at Takahashi High seemed to be part of the play, whether it was in the costume department, orchestra, stage management…you name it.

"Sango?" a voice said.

Sango's blood ran cold. She didn't know why, but it just did.

"Yes?" Sango turned around and heaved a sigh of a relief. It was just the new student, Naraku Morikawa.

"Is this the auditions for the play?" he said as he pushed up his glasses and breathed heavily.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if…you know…I could audition."

"Well, go ahead, be my guest," Sango said as she backed away.

"Well, maybe I'll see you…you know (_snort)_…during the play?" Naraku said as he looked at her.

"Hmm…I don't know. I'm not going to audition…"Sango said as she was caught off guard by a wandering hand. Sango's eyes bulged out of their sockets as a familiar voice started to talk.

"Hmm…that's too bad. I was so enjoying the thought of having another round," Miroku said as he had a hand behind Sango's…behind.

"Why you…" Sango was about to say, but then Miroku pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses.

"_A rose by any other name would not smell as sweet,"_ Miroku said as he presented them to Sango.

"What the…" Sango looked at them and then at Miroku, "I don't get it. Why are you doing this? So what if we danced and…kissed. It doesn't mean you can just waltz around and grope me…and give me flowers. What's the occasion, anyway?"

"There doesn't need to be an occasion for me to present you with gifts," Miroku said as his hands traced the outline of Sango's jaw. Sango caught her breath and let out a little sigh as Miroku smiled.

"You have a girlfriend," Sango then remembered and turned away.

"She's only saying that. We've been over for four months. She's going out with Inuyasha right now."

"No way," Sango looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, way," Miroku said. "We've been over since the moment I saw you in homeroom."

"Well…um…are you…I mean," Sango stumbled for words as Miroku leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheeks, on her forehead, on the tip of her nose, her chin, her collar bone and…

"SANGO SHERIDAN! YOU'RE UP!" the director, Mr. Totosai Newman, called.

"Mmm…maybe during rehearsals," Miroku sighed as he let Sango go into the auditorium. Sango could barely walk straight as she hurried to the stage.

"So, are you able to memorize pages of dialogue with ease?"

"Well, yes…"

"Are you able o quickly follow directions?"

"Yes."

"Will you be willing to give it your all during the performance?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you recite any part that I give you?"

"I guess…"

"Okay, recite a part from Act II."  
"What?"

"Do you not know what part Juliet has in Act II?"  
"She knows!" Miroku said as he hurried next to Mr. Newman.

"I do?" Sango looked at him and then shook her head. _He must be desparate…_

"Okay, go!"

Sango looked nervously at Mr. Newman and Miroku. Then, Miroku winked and mouthed something.

_Oh, _Sango thought, _He's mouthing the words to me!_

"Well?"

"Umm… _O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; —Thou art thyself though, not a 's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!What's in a name? That which we call a rose,By any other word would smell as sweet;So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,Retain that dear perfection which he owesWithout that title: — Romeo, doff thy name;And for thy name, which is no part of thee,Take all myself,"(from __Romeo and Juliet__, Act II) _Sango said, all the while looking at Miroku. (**LH: I DON'T OWN ROMEO AND JULIET EITHER)**

"Why, Ms. Sheridan! That was excellent!" Mr. Newman exclaimed, "It's as if you were a natural!"

"Thanks," Sango blushed and then looked at Miroku. Miroku just smiled. He knew that on stage was where his Juliet should be…

(LH: I was going to stop here, but it's no fun without a cliff hanger! Just be glad I typed this chapter!)

"Mr. Newman!" a shrill of a voice said, "I want to audition!"

"Kikyo?" Miroku said. Kikyo came into the stage and pushed Sango away from the spotlight.

"Don't worry, sweetie! I'll get the part for you!" Kikyo waved at Miroku and blew him a kiss.

_Why did Miroku go out with her? Why is Inuyasha going out with her_? Sango sighed as she thought this.

"Umm, there is no need to do this, Ms. Johnson." Mr. Newman said, "I told Ms. Sheridan that she could have the part."

"Really? Uh…the nerve," Kikyo said with disgust.

"Wait! Mr. Newman might have the perfect job for you!" Miroku said and then whispered something to Mr. Newman.

"Really? Well, if you say so. I trust your judgement, Miroku," Mr. Newman said. "Ms. Johnson, you can have a part."

"Really, which one?" Kikyo said excitedly.

"You can play the role of Tybalt."

"Who is she? Is she the one that Romeo falls in love with in the end?"

Sango tried to stop herself from laughing and Miroku just smiled.

"Why…uh (he looked at Miroku, who nodded)…sure," Mr. Newman said.

"Really? See! I told you that we'd be together!" Kikyo bounded to Miroku, who just shrugged. Sango was still trying to hold in her laughter. This was going to be interesting.

**_LH: I can't believe that I wrote that. It's pretty long. Oh, well. I'll update soon!! For now, leave some comments so I can get ideas for the next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Find Your Song

**LH: For those who don't know who Tybalt is, he is the cousin of Juliet who kills one of Romeo's best friends and is killed by Romeo! So, this will be interesting.**

_Previously…_

"_You can play the role of Tybalt."_

_"Who is she? Is she the one that Romeo falls in love with in the end?"_

_Sango tried to stop herself from laughing and Miroku just smiled._

_"Why…uh (he looked at Miroku, who nodded)…sure," Mr. Newman said._

_"Really? See! I told you that we'd be together!" Kikyo bounded to Miroku, who just shrugged. Sango was still trying to hold in her laughter. This was going to be interesting._

**Chapter 4: Find Your Song**

Sango laid down on her bed that night. Everything was going so fast. She had made out with Miroku in the middle of dance class, they had gotten together only a few hours later, and now she got the part of Juliet.

_RIIIIINNNGGG!_

Sango's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Sango, it's me!"

"Kagome! Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, guess where I am right now!"

"Umm…where?"

"At Inuyasha's house!"

"Really?"  
"More like mansion! Actually, I have no idea what to do. We were trying to work on the project…and..and."

"What? He told you he loved you?"

"No, not exactly. We acciddentally touched and…we almost kissed."

"What stopped you?"

"Kikyo came through the door."

"Ouch."

"Yes, so now I am in the bathroom, trying to think of a way to get out of here!"  
"What can I do?"

"Think of a distraction."

"Well…I know one…but, you'll owe me big time!"

"Whatever! Just hurry!" Kagome says and hangs up. I look at my phone for a minute and then pick it up and dial…

"Hello, Miroku? Can you do me a huge favor?"

_Later…_

"So, you're telling me that you plan on going into Inuyasha's home and pretending that we just went on a date and that you were breaking up with me? Then, you want to pretend that Kikyo can have me back while you sneak Kagome out of the house?" Miroku said with disbelief as he was driving Sango to Inuyasha's house.

"Pretty much," Sango grimaced, "I mean, it's nothing personal…but my friend…and."

"We weren't even together yet!" Miroku gritted his teeth and then he stopped the car abruptly, "What's in it for me?"

"You get Kikyo back," Sango said.

"That's more like tor…never mind. I know why you're doing this," Miroku said as he got out of the car.

"Hey! We're not even halfway there yet!" Sango yelled as she got out of the car as well.

"You're trying to get rid of me!" Miroku yelled.

"NO…well…maybe…NO!" Sango fumbled with words.

"Why is it that you don't like me?" Miroku asked, halfcrazed.

"It's…no…well…I DO like you," Sango finally said, "I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what, Sango? Afraid that you'll fall for someone not worthy of your presence?"

"Excuse me!" Sango yelled, now infuriated, "I do not do that! That's not…"

"Princess Sango, in her perfect world. She's smart, she's the primaballerina, she can act, and she's beautiful…and all of the guys like her. Yet, she either acts coy or she really is that dense," Miroku finally let it all out.

"WHAT? NO WAY.."

"You're afraid that I'll mess things up for you. One look at me and your whole face fills with disgust!"

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Sango started screaming, "ALL OF THE GIRLS CAN'T SEEM TO GET THEIR HANDS OFF OF YOU. YOU GO AROUND, THINKING THAT YOU'RE THE BEST AND THAT YOU CAN HAVE ALL OF THE FUN! WELL, I'M NOT LIKE THEM! YOU CAN'T HURT ME LIKE THEM! I CAN'T LOSE CONTROL! WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO PERFECT? WHY CAN'T I EVEN BREATHE WHEN YOU'RE THERE? I CAN'T THINK! YOU'RE JUST SO…UGH!" Sango said as she broke down crying. Miroku was heartbroken to see her cry like that. He took her into his arms and started to hum to her…

_I know that there are times when I get a little crazy._

_Can you blame me? It's because you're so beautiful._

'_Cause every time I see your face, there's no turning back._

_I know that I act suspiciously when I'm near you._

_Well, that's because when I see you, I lose control…_

_You grab hold of my heart and soul._

_You have me at the palm of your hand…_

_Whatever you want is my command._

_Perfection, look down at me and smile for once._

_Just smile for once._

_(__This is an orginal Lady Hart song. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO IT! YAY! I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA THOUGH! AWWW…MAN!)_

"That was beautiful," Kikyo purred to Inuyasha as he put down his guitar, "Is it for me?" They were sitting down on the couch in Inuyasha's living room.

"Well," Inuyasha hesitated, "Not really."

"For who is it then?" Kikyo snapped.

"For someone," Inuyasha said plainly.

"WHO?"

"I think I'll go check on the project!" he said as he got up, took his guitar, and ran to his bedroom. When he got there, though, the project was on the floor, almost done. However, no Kagome.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha called. Inuyasha opened his bathroom door and saw that Kagome was on the floor.

"KAGOME! ARE YOU OKAY?" Inuyasha picked her up and examined her. To his relief, she was just sleeping. Inuyasha picked her up and laid her on his bed. She never looked so peaceful to him as she did now. Inuyasha smiled as he gazed on her sleeping face. Inuyasha picked up his guitar and took a seat next on the bed, next to her. Then, he started to sing…

_You have me at the palm of your hand…_

_Whatever you want is my command._

_Perfection, look down at me and smile for once._

_Just smile for once._

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha put down his guitar and left the room.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. Now she didn't worry about having Kikyo there. She knew that the music in his heart was only for her.

**LH: Yeah, Miroku was crazy this chapter. He is a little frustrated. Shall we have some alone time for for Sango and Miroku? Or will I have to conjure some Kikyo trouble? YOU decide!**


	6. Chapter 5: As You Like It

**I LOST MY DOCUMENT!!! WAAAAHHHH! WELL, AT LEAST IT'S ONLINE…**

**Anyway…everyone seems to have questions…and they will be answered!! Hah! Just read!**

_**Previously…**_

_**You have me at the palm of your hand…**_

_**Whatever you want is my command.**_

_**Perfection, look down at me and smile for once.**_

_**Just smile for once.**_

"_INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha put down his guitar and left the room._

_Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. Now she didn't worry about having Kikyo there. She knew that the music in his heart was only for her._

**Chapter 5: As You Like It**

Sango and Miroku just sat there looking at the night sky. No words…no movements…just the presence of each other…

_RIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!_

"Oh, no! I forgot!" Sango started to stand up, but then Miroku looked at her with such sadness (**You know those puppy-eyes**) that she just sat back down. Sango glanced at her phone and saw that it was Kagome that called. A few seconds later, a text appeared on Sango's phone:

_Got picked up by Koga. It's okay. C U 2mrw._

"What did she say?" Miroku looked at Sango, concerned.

"She was picked up by her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"I know."

"So, tell me, Sango," Miroku said as he moved closer and played with a piece of her hair, "How is it that you are perfect in every way?"

"I have never seen myself as perfect," Sango simply replied, "I actually thought that I was the biggest screw-up ever. I mean, I'm usually almost late, I talk in my sleep, and I sometimes forget my shoes…"

"That's nothing. It makes you unique. That's what I like about you…it just seems so natural," Miroku's blue eyes made contact with Sango's chocolate brown ones, "You're not like any person I have ever met."  
"How do you, Mr. Suave and Debonair, be so flattering and such a lady's man. You seem to have it all," Sango cocked an eyebrow and then looked up at the night sky.

"You seem to have me confused for someone else. I usually have a good sense of control," Miroku stared at her intently, "But you're the exception."

"Interesting," Sango said with a yawn, "I've heard that before."

"Well, what do you want from me?" Miroku sighed.

"Be honest with me, then," Sango looked back at him.

"I can't tell you," Miroku sighed, "However, I can show you." Miroku leaned over toward Sango's right and started to lightly kiss her jaw line. Sango moaned and shivered. She felt helpless.

"That's how I feel when I'm around you," Miroku whispered to her ear.

"Don't stop."

"Huh?" Miroku went back to his position and looked at Sango, confused.

"I mean, don't stop kissing me," Sango whispered.

"As you like it, my dear," Miroku said. Their lips met quickly in a passionate lock. Miroku tried to take her all in…the smell of her hair, the sweet taste of her skin, the feel of her lips. Sango on the other hand, tried to keep herself from losing control as Miroku trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, to her eyes, nose, hands, shoulders…all the way down.

"Miroku…" Sango breathed.

Suddenly, the siren of a group of police cars was coming closer. Sango and Miroku stopped, a little scared and embarrassed. However, the cars sped by. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief, but Sango was tense. She had heard them.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked her, concerned.

"We have to go!"

"Why…what?"

"WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Sango, what's the matter?"

"She…no…it couldn't have!" Sango started to weep. Miroku didn't know what to do. She had just stopped crying an hour ago.

"Tell me what's wrong, please!" Miroku pleaded.

Between the sobs and the tears, Sango said, "Kagome and Koga were in a car accident."

(**Again, I was going to stop here…however, I was feeling a little giving…hehe…jk)**

Miroku and Sango ran to the car and sped off after the police. The followed them until they reached a small area where an over sized truck was flipped over on the side and people were carrying two people on stretchers.

"KAGOME!" Sango ran to her friend.

"It's okay Sango. Inuyasha…" Kagome said, but then fainted.

"No…NO!" Sango said as the paramedics wheeled her away.

"It's okay, Sango," Miroku put an arm around her shoulders, "The paramedics said that she should be fine. She has a few broken ribs, but that's it. Koga, on the other hand, has a broken leg."

"What happened? What does Kagome mean about Inuyasha?" Sango said.

Miroku became quiet and hesitated at first. Then, he began to speak, "Inuyasha was trying to tell Kagome something and followed the two. A truck was trying to get by on the road, which is only big enough for one car…and Inuyasha tried to save the two."

"Where is he?"

"Inuyasha is missing."

"No…he can't"

"He is. The worst part is…he might be dead."

With that, Miroku cried.

**A little confusing, yes. Miroku cried because Inuyasha's his best friend…not because he's gay! However, I will REALLY make my point next chapter. (Kikyo will make her appearance and there will be a little action!) Well, tell me readers…should the guy be found dead, alive, wounded, etc.? PLEASE COMMENT!!! THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mask

**LH: Intense…I mean…another month's worth of stuff to do.**

**Inuyasha: So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to kill me?**

**LH: …**

**Inuyasha: You ARE?**

**LH: …**

**Miroku: Um… are you sure?**

**LH: Nope.**

**Kagome: Well, what now?**

**LH: You'll see…**

**Inuyasha: You're worse than Naraku.**

Previously…

"_Inuyasha is missing."_

"_No…he can't"_

"_He is. The worst part is…he might be dead."_

_With that, Miroku cried._

**Chapter 6: The Mask**

Sango and Miroku followed the ambulance to the nearest hospital. All the way there, they didn't say a word. It was as if a thick could of remorse has fallen over them.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Sango got out of the car and said, "You can go now, Miroku."

"I'm staying with you," Miroku said, "How will you get home?"

"I can manage," Sango said plainly.

"Sango," Miroku got out of the car as well and looked at her, "It's no one's fault. It was an accident."

"We can't be together."

"What has us being together have anything to do with Inuyasha's disappearance and Kagome and Koga's injuries?"  
"Miroku, I can't be happy when my best friend isn't."

"Sango…"

"Please, Miroku…I need time to think things through."

Miroku pasued for a moment, "Then, I'll wait."

Sango stepped closer and gave him a hug. Miroku hugged her back, trying to inhale her sweetness.

"Thank you," Sango whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she turned around and walked into the hospital…

"Your friends are okay now. Kagome will need a few weeks worth of rest and Koga will have to be off his leg for a while," a kind looking doctor explained as Sango sat on a chair next to Kagome's temporary hospital bed as Kagome slept, her back facing her friend.

"Did the police find a boy there as well?"

"No, but they are searching the area for him. Excuse me," the doctor said as he was called off into another room.

Sango got up and went to get water from the vending machine. Kagome opened her eyes and started to cry. This couldn't be happening…

_Later that night…_

Sango drifted off into a restless sleep as soon as she got home. There were so many bright colors…all swirling around her. Then, there was a figure that stepped closer, wearing a black mask. Sango and the masked figure were dancing as soft music played. Finally, the music stopped and she tried to unmask the figure…who turned out to be Inuyasha.

Sango woke up and was shocked by her dream. All her dreams lately had been about Miroku, but tonight they weren't. What could this all mean?

_A week later_…

There was still no news about Inuyasha. The whole school just seemed to bustle about their daily routines, but Sango and Miroku both remained out of it. They didn't talk or even look at each other.

"How can you two be Romeo and Juliet if you two don't even want to look at each other?" the director yelled.

"We're trying," Miroku said. He glanced at Sango, who looked at her script. So this is how it's going to be…

"You better get your acts straight, Ms. Sheridan and Mr. Morrow. If not, I will have to find another couple to play Romeo and Juliet!" the director said with a huff as he stomped away.

"Sango," Miroku started, but then she just grabbed her bag and walked out. Miroku followed her and grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want?" she said furiously as she tried to get away from him. However, she couldn't…and the tears started to pour.

Miroku pulled her close. "Why can't you let me help you? Why can't you let me hold you like this?" He had missed the smell of her strawberry hair, the feel of her head on his chest, and the beat of her heart. He sighed.

"I feel confused right now, Miroku. I just…" Sango couldn't get the words out. It wasn't as if she didn't want to be with him...she was just so confused...

"Just because my best friend is missing doesn't mean that the whole world has to stop turning," Miroku said.

Sango looked up at him with surprise. "How can you say that?"

"Because that's what he'd want. He would want Kagome to keep singing, for me to continue with acting, and for all of us to be happy."

Sango looked into Miroku's deep and serious eyes. How she had wanted to look into them all week.

"The show must go on, but we won't stop looking for him," Miroku said as he took her face into his hands. "I promise you Inuyasha will be found, Kagome will be happy, and we will be too." Miroku embraced her and Sango gave in. However, a little voice in the back of her mind told her there was more. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something was up.

**If I promise to update a little bit more regularly, will you all promise to comment? Thanks! -Lady Hart**


End file.
